The Big Date
by Nny11
Summary: Tony's POV on the moive date. In dedication to Tiger5913 who requested it. Slight Viony, not anything heavy, but it's there


A/N I know that I meant to post this sooner but I have to say I hated it. But it's here! In some glory. Thanks to tiger5913 for asking me to do this. (Without commands I tend to sleep all day) Hope you enjoy it!

Combed to the right it looked bad. Combed to the left it looked even worse. And Tony didn't even want to start on what it looked like combed forward. With a frustrated growl, Tony chucked his brush across the room. How was he supposed to impress Violet with his hair sticking straight up? He then proceeded to glare at both the mirror and the brush as if they would apologize for their horrible performances. When neither said a word he dragged himself up and grabbed his brush, ready to try again.

Slicked back? No. Part in the middle! Dear god no.

"Tony dear?" Tony almost gagged at the use of his first name but called back all the same.

"Yes mom?" Maybe one more try for that forward look.

"Is tonight your date with that Violet girl?" Sticking out his tongue Tony opted for his usual dull look. He hoped Violet wouldn't be to dressed up or mind his total lack of creativity and style.

"Yes mom!" One last glace in the mirror. Good, his shirt and pants were still wrinkle free.

"Your late by 20 minuets!" What? Tony sprung for his alarm clock. It only read 5:40. "Hit your clock or it won't work!" His mother reminded. And Tony slammed his fist down on it. The numbers whirled and finally the clock read 6:15.

"Bugger!" Tony grabbed his coat and fled down the stairs in a state of panic. He had one chance to impress her family and now he'd already blown it. Tony hugged the turn and slid down the banister. He was running fast as he could, but his father grabbed him and turned him in the correct direction of the garage.

(Many scared minuets later)

"So, you ready champ?" Mr. Rydinger asked as he drove so inconveniently under the speed limit.

Tony was pale and sweating. He briefly wondered if he looked like a dead man but managed to squeak out a short answer. "No." Mr. Rydinger gave a hearty laugh and clapped his son's shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry to much! How bad can it be?" Tony's horror filled face turned to face his father as he stopped to let an old lady cross the street.

"_Dad_," He whined, "You never drive like this! Your always 20 above the limit and you never stop for pedestrians. You call them beggars! Why?" Tony groaned again, "Why is this the one time you show any knowledge of the rules, or human compassion?" His father laughed harder and smiled as he slowed for the eighth stoplight in a row.

"You like her that much huh?"

"Dad!"

With a slow bump, the Rydinger's car finally stopped in the Parr's driveway. With a wink Mr. Rydinger said, "Don't faint." By this point Tony wasn't listening any more. His belt had been undone by the time they were within a block of the house and his door opened within ten yards.

With long strides Tony made it to the Parr's door and then stopped. 'Deep breath Tony,' he reminded himself, 'Breathing is important.' His hand rose up and he rang the doorbell.

The longest twenty seconds of his life passed as the door flung open to show a worried looking Violet.

"I'm so sorry I'm late-"

"Oh, I-that's alright I thought you'd-"

"Because you know my dad-"

"And then my family started calling-"

"He went so slow-"

Tony was more than relived when they both muttered, "You are looking great by the way." This wasn't so bad. The two stood in embarrassed silence in tell they began to chuckle.

"Um," Violet began, "Would you like to…" She motioned inside and Tony shook his head.

"That's alright we need to get…" He motioned to the car.

"Right!" Violet blushed and then left the sanctity of her doorframe. "We should go then."

"Yeah." That was it? No protective father or crying mother?

"Violet, honey, is that Tony?" A voice called out. Oh god! A rather tall and very, very fit man came into view. The sight was enough to make Tony gawk.

"Um, dad, this is Tony. Um, Tony, dad." Violet motioned back and forth.

"H-hello mister Parr. Sorry about being so late I was…" He was what? Fixing his hair like a ninny? Tony deepened his voice, "I lost track of time." Mr. Parr's eyes moved up and down Tony with an air of distrust. "Um, it was great meeting you Sir but we need to get going." Mr. Parr slowly nodded his head.

"Violet," He started, "If you need to get home before seven, you can call me or your mother. And if anything happens or goes wrong, don't hesitate to call." Mr. Parr looked like he would suggest he came next. Tony gave a nervous smile. When Mr. Parr didn't return it, Tony dropped his own.

"We'll be fine." Violet assured and then grabbed Tony's arm. "Come on or we're gonna be late!" As the two half ran to the car, Tony sprinted ahead to open Violets door. She muttered a quick thank you and Tony shut her door. Not wanting to be stuck outside with her suspicious father he ran around the car and got in.

"That looked like it went well," Mr. Rydinger said as he went 20 over the speed limit, "See champ? Not to hard to pick her up huh?" Tony felt like he could die.

"Your right dad, it's not like I died." Tony unconsciously checked his pulse to verify that fact. Yep, still beating like a herd of elephants.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Rydinger glanced into the mirror to look at Violet, and then let out a low whistle. "You sure know how to pick 'em!"

"Dad!" Tony almost died for the third time that night.

"I'm just teasing you," Mr. Rydinger rolled down his window to shout at the same old lady from earlier, "Get a ride you beggar!" Tony's horror filled eyes turned to see how Violet was reacting.

She appeared to be in a state of mental shock.

"We're here!" Mr. Rydinger shouted ten minuets or 35 'beggars' later. Tony shakily got out and ran to open Violet's door. Once they were both out his father motioned for him to come back over.

"She's pretty, alright champ, but you better look out for her. She looks tricky, if you know what I mean. Also, have you considered having kids yet? Because it looks like she just doesn't have the hips for any sort of-"

"Thanks for the money dad!" Tony shouted a little louder than needed, "But we have enough!" Tony then stiffly walked back over to Violet. Unprepared and scared beyond reason. "Ready?" He asked and then practically melted as she adopted a large beautiful smile.

"Absolutely!" She took his arm and they slowly made their way towards the ticket booth.

"I hope you mean that," Tony joked, "I only have enough money for the tickets! You better hold up to buying the popcorn."

Violet let out an amazing laugh and smiled at him, "I promised it to you and I did not fail. Nor shall I ever break a promise to you."

Tony turned three shades of red darker. "So," he asked, "Promise to give me a kiss tonight?"

Her smile grew wider, "I think I can handle that."

"Your incredible Violet."

"What can I say? It's like I was born one!"

The smiling teens took their place in line and Tony felt that this would be the best night of his life.


End file.
